Xmen 4: Rise of Apocalypse
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: When Apocalyspe have awaken it will take three new mutnts to stop him.Naruto xmen crossover along with a naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

HI everybody this is omni with my next story it not my final fantasy one yet but that one will come out soon. This one is my version of the fourth x-men movie because im on an x-men hype well on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-men.

In Egypt:

Three grave robbers were wondering around an ancient temple when one said, "Are you sure about this?" the leader nodded "This temple is very important it is said to hold the riches of the first mutant but he was known as a god." They then came up to a coffin and the grave robber smiled "We're here." as they pushed open the grave only to find nothing. One scowled we wasted our time here for nothing I can't believe this." As he prepared to leave when the other grabbed his arm stopping him he then led them to the center of the room and showed them a set of seals on the ground.

He then pulled out a dagger and cut his palm and squeezed bringing out blood and wiped it on the seals. The seals glowed and began to spin as they sunk into the ground a hole opened in the ground and coffin rose from it. A grave robber smirked and walked up only to stop as a hand shot through the coffin though his chest and ripped out his heart. The man gurgled blood as he fell to the ground the coffin then opened to show the strongest mutant and immortal Apocalypse he crushed the heart in his hand and let the blood fall to the ground. Before the other two grave robbers could get away and grabbed their heads and crushed them he smirked "I have awoken from my slumber this world will cower at my power now I must gather my four horsemen." as he teleported out of the room.

On Genosha:

Magneto was meditating hen he held his head in pain and groan Scarlet witch Quicksilver looked at his father and said, "Are you okay?" Magneto shook his head "No Apocalypse have risen once again we have to sto-" Magneto groaned again. He opened his eyes and said "There are three new mutants using their owner children they have great power I want you to find them and bring them here." They nodded and took off. Magneto groaned as he rose to his feet and said "I don't get it the power I just felt was enough to match Charles and Jean."

In Konoha:

A three-year-old Naruto watched form blood red eyes as the last villager that attacked him fell to the ground missing half of his head. He watched as rain washed the blood down the alley and looked down at a broken piece of mirror and screamed. He saw himself except his skin was paler nearly bleached white he had red eyes with no pupils with long white hair that flow down his back with a couple of spike in it he had two horn coming out of his head and had claws with foot long nails. Naruto fell to the ground no wonder the village hated him he was a monster he sighed as he raised a claw finger to his throat ready to finish his life when Scarlet witch grabbed his hand. She watched as tear fell from his eyes and said in a beastly voice "Please let me finish this I can't stand it." Scarlet shook her head "Come with me I can help you if you let me." Naruto looked at her with uncertain eyes and nodded she smiled and teleported them away.

In Sound village:

Kin and Tayuya watched the carnage they made they remember these men trying to rape them but they fought back Kin held her hand out and touched one man and watched as vibrations shook through his body as his head exploded. Tayuya though of herself holding a sword to fight with and out of midair a sword made of red energy appeared in front of her and imbedded itself in the man head killing him. Quicksilver then appeared in front of them and said "Come with me I can help you." They looked at each other and nodded as they took his hands and he ran them back to Genosha.

Okay what do you think sorry about the short chapter but it jus ta preview the next one will be longer.


	2. meet the xmen and rise of the horsemen

Hello my fans and readers this is omni with my next chapter of X-men 4:Rise of Apocalypse. Okay I have decided who I want to be mutants that will include Temari and Gaara and Kankuro but I can't decided their powers the people I want to be mutants are (drum roll)

Lee

Hinata

Chouji

Tenten

Well anyway let start the show. Also I have decided who will be Apocalypse four horsemen along with character resurrections.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-men.

Sarutobi was not in a good mode he was just informed that there was a mass murder in the village today at the murder was Naruto. He sighed as he remembered what the three year old told him he said there was someone was in his head telling him to kill and destroy this village. He first thought it was Kyubbi but Naruto should not have contact with her for another secretary then came in the room and said "Hokage-sama the council would like to speak to you." Sarutobi nodded and walked in the room when an elderly lady shrieked, "Sarutobi we had enough of that demon brat we put up with him and now looked what he did he ran away we must destroy him."

Sarutobi scowled "execute him it was our fault we know that Naruto was the son of Arashi a mutant who was able to control light chakra but when he died sealing the Kyuubi in his son you all wanted to get revenge and make an ultimate weapon. You forced dark chakra into his system making a monster but you didn't even care for him. You turned him into a monster and when he have one slip up because he was being attacked you want to execute him Naruto not a monster you are." as he turned around and left leaving a stun council.

On his way to his office he ran into Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi when Tsunade looked at him and said "Sensei what happened what are they going to do?" Sarutobi sighed "If they find Naruto they will kill him on first sight." while the other gasp. Jiraiya scowled "They can't do that t wasn't his fault they forced him into that monster." as he shuddered remembering those red eyes. Kakashi sighed "Well he safer wherever his is then he would be here." The others nodded praying that Naruto would be okay.

On Genosha:

Scarlet Witch flow in with Naruto while Quicksilver ran in with Tayuya and landed on the beach of Genosha and the children in front if Magneto. Magneto smiled at the children and said, "Hello there my name is Magneto what is yours." Naruto spoke up as he transformed into his human form "My name is Uzamaki Naruto." Kin said, "My name is Kin and this is my friend Tayuya." as they waved. Magneto smiled "Well you already met my son Quicksilver and my daughter Scarlet Witch well anyway we're going on a little trip." as a jet landed behind him. A door opened and a man wearing a black and yellow leather clothing that clung to him along with an x outline on his chest walked up to them and said "What the hell do you want Magneto." Magneto smirked and sad "Hello Logan still have that stick stuck up your ass don't you well anyway I would like you to meet three new mutants." Logan looked at them and scoffed. He then said "You must have gone insane Magneto there probably three a mutant doesn't start to show his powers until they're at least thirteen." Magneto chuckled "I know that but these kids were able to tap into there powers at this young age and if you take me to the x-mansion I would love to show you with Cerebro." Logan scowled and said, "Fine then let go." as he led them to the jet. Once inside the kid eye light up as they saw the inside while Logan started it up and took off.

At the X-mansion:

Logan led them inside as they walked by kids around thirteen or older as they walked to a more secluded part until Logan led them to an office. He walked in as they saw a black woman with short white hair wearing a jean jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans as she smiled at them "Logan, Magneto, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver what do I owe." Her eyes then came to rest on Naruto. She then cried "Cute." as she rushed up to him and captured him in a hug. The group sweat dropped while Naruto struggled for air Logan said "Storm could you put the kid down we have to talk to you." Storm pouted as she put Naruto down and said, "What do you need."

Logan then said, "We need to use Cerebro because Magneto claim these kids accessed their mutants powers." Storm shook her head "Magneto these kids are way too young." Magneto raised his hands. I know that but I felt there powers and I'll prove it to you just let me use Cerebro" Storm sighed as she led them there. When they got to a room she unlocked the door and they walked in where there was a computer base with screens on the wall along with a helmet. Magneto removed his helmet and put the other one on and closed his eyes. He then began to focus his powers as he held his hands to the children he was shocked as he saw a telepathic power come from her. Tayuya had a red power coming from her like that of Gambit and Magneto considers her a charger. He then focused on Naruto and gasped Naruto power was strange he was surrounded by a dark aura with bits of light and red power going around him. Those something was wrong with the red power like it belong to someone else he then tapped Naruto on the head and watched as the power go berserk it then separated from Naruto and molded itself into a three ear old girl with red hair wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Magneto removed the helmet and said "The children do have mutant power most likely used them on reflex. Kin is a telepath like our dear Jean Gray Tayuya is able to charge object like gambit and Naruto here seem to be able to control dark chakra and something else and then we have this girl." The girl smiled and said "Hi there my name is Kya or the people in Naruto village like to call me Kyuubi im a mutant shape shifter I can turn into anything and I can enter people dreams."

Magneto raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay but why were you sealed inside Naruto." Kya sighed "I was sealed inside Naruto because I tried transforming into the Kyuubi no yoku you see when I transform into something I kind of become them and I wanted to destroy something so the nearest village was Konohakagure and I was so absorbed in that mind I couldn't stop. I was stopped when Arashi sealed me inside Naruto and gave his own life and I guess when you tapped Naruto you unleashed me."

Storm then said "what you mean thee kids are mutants but you have to be at least level 4 to access your powers at that age and Logan and I are only level 5." Magneto shrugged "that why it is important to take care of these kids because im afraid Apocalypse has risen once again." The other gasped "Apocalypse this isn't good." Magneto nodded "First he is going to summon his horseman and when he do that he will need nine years to train them and so he can regain his power which give us twelve years to train these four. If they are already at level four with proper training they probably can go higher." The other nodded as they began to train.

In Egypt:

Two cloaked figure were wondering around in a temple when they entered a room with the almighty mutant Apocalypse he looked at them and smiled "My horseman have come." They nodded as they removed their cloaks showing Mr. Sinister and Angel. Mr. Sinister said "We have come to fight by you and take over this world for humans." Apocalypse smiled "Good now we only need two more" as a portal opened on the wall and Abyss walked though with an insane smile on his face. "Ah Apocalypse it is great to see my lord I am ready to serve you." Apocalypse smiled as he walked up to them and said "Get in your position on the seal as a blue seal with strange symbols with a two lines that crossed under apocalypse as a coffin rose from the ground in one of the circles. The three got in position as Apocalypse shot his hand in the air as a blue bolt of energy hit his hand and spread to the others and the coffins. The screamed in pain as their body absorbed the energy when it finished Mr. Sinister ad Abyss were taller and more muscular. Angel was now sporting leathery bat wings instead of angel wing with a blue and red form-fitting suit with blue skin and horns. The coffin then burst open as a woman sporting a red trench coat with red pants and boots with four wings coming out of her back with red hair waked up. Apocalypse smirked and said "Angel you are now fallen my horsemen of death. Abyss you are now my horsemen of pestilence. Mr. Sinister you are no my horsemen of War. Now Jean Grey or should I say Phoenix you are now my horsemen of Famine now go practice you power and in nine years will rise and strike." They nodded as they began to practice with there new powers plotting there reign on earth.

End of chapter please review.


End file.
